No Man's Land
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Shalimar admires Brennan and Emma while watching them play chess. SB and SE mentions.


_Author's Notes: Ok so I realize with the red and black analogy that checkers might've been a better analogy to use but whatever. Also, I'm not sure if I wanna add to this but here it is. _

_Summary: Shalimar admires Brennan and Emma while watching them play chess. SB and SE mentions._

_Timeline: Anytime._

_Rating: This story is rated T for slight and not too heavy sexuality references._

_Relation to other stories: This is a stand alone that I got the idea for after rereading another chapter I was typing. _

_Warnings: There is some "implied slash" meaning no actual femalefemale sexuality or sexual situations, only mentions of sexual feelings._

_Disclaimer: You know the song and dance, of course the characters aren't mine. As always, you know the drill, I don't claim any ownership to any character from Mutant X, but this lil story itself is mine so no duplication allowed._

**No Man's Land**

Shalimar sat silently to herself on the couch. Silently, it would appear to any casual onlooker that is, for underneath the neatly brushed bright, curly blonde locks which framed her face her feral mind was racing.

Golden eyes shifted from the table where they'd been fixated on at the loud clicking sound of Brennan's black night taking the white bishop before him. Scanning her way up his masculine and quite fetching body her eyes were quickly glued to him as he sat halfway on the chair and rested on the cute grin he wore at his preceding triumphant move. He seemed quite proud of himself but she hardly considered Brennan's arrogance news breaking in the least. Usually she found it rather annoying but right now she actually thought it pretty cute.

"And the elemental's take the field with another victory," he gloated, flashing a proud smile to Emma across the chessboard who hardly seemed threatened by his glare.

"Well, the psionic's aren't out of the game yet," she matter of factly reminded, watching him set her defeated bishop amongst the seemingly ever growing pile of white captors on his side of the table. Looking back down to her own side it only reminded her she wasn't exactly ahead in the game either. Not that she'd let him enjoy the satisfaction of seeing her sweat. Instead, she remained calm, carefully looking over the board in preparation for her next move.

Shalimar shifted her gaze across the table to watch as the psionic contemplated her actions. It didn't take long for her to go from watching to admiring the woman. She couldn't really be surprised at that though. She admired Emma everyday. Almost every chance she got to be more accurate. Sometimes she'd be in the Helix and had to use all her willpower to fight her own mind to look at the screen or the controls and not the unbelievably desirable redhead across from her. But she could hardly blame herself could she? Emma was after all, beautiful. It wasn't her fault Emma was so damn attractive and sweet and just oozed desire from every pore covering her smooth, moisturized skin. No, she couldn't be held accountable for gazing in deep admiration at her every chance she got. Who wouldn't? It was perfectly normal, she reminded herself. It was absolutely and perfectly normal to want a beautiful woman, a friend. Especially when that friend was Emma. Yes, it was perfectly normal to enjoy looking upon her every chance she could get, and Shalimar certainly took advantage whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Slowly, Shalimar's tongue broke free from her quickly salivating mouth to moisten her lips as she peered on at the woman watching as Emma's tongue embarked on the same sexy route, passing over full lips to dampen the rose colored petals upon her angelic face.

Shalimar drew in an unsteady breath at the sight, the thought of how desperately she wanted to press her own mouth to the warmth that was Emma's driving her near crazy. Every friendly kiss she'd share with the woman only left her burning to taste that sweet alluring tongue which teased her fantasies day after day.

Emma's concentration deepened, soulful blue gems drawing slightly closer and her hand raising to brush a long strand of red hair which had managed to get astray back behind her ear, her finger almost trailing back across her smooth cheekbones on it's teasing journey to it's previous position.

Already Shalimar could feel herself being driven into a near frenzy at the buttons the psionic never ceased to push inside her, always at just the right time and right sequence that sometimes Shalimar had to question if it was truly unintentional or rather another step in the dance they'd often share. Flirting just seemed to come natural to both her and Emma and at first she hadn't questioned the seemingly flirty rituals they shared together. But now, now she could hardly look at the woman she called friend without the saliva of her passions threatening to overflow. No, this was different now.

Golden eyes trailed farther over the psionic's glorious frame, perched in her chair like an angel above heaven's gate, calling her name, and Shalimar desperately wanted in. In fact, the siren's entire body seemed to be calling her name and it was most irresistible to say the least.

Venturing lower on the red head's perfectos body, Shalimar's eyes searched her open blouse taking in the full amount of tantalizing cleavage offered, widening her pupils and increasing her already unsteady heartbeat. Admiration was too vague a word for this goddess.

Licking her lips like a hungry jungle cat in heat, Shalimar allowed her eyes to scan father down the sculpture of perfection unable to find a single curve not to her immense liking. Unable to find anything not to her liking that is.

Feral eyes rested on the smooth thighs of the woman which were exposed just enough under her short, black skirt to turn the feral's temperature up another ten degrees or so. Shalimar grinned, poking her cheek with her tongue as she continued to torture herself with the sight. It was a sweet torture she could never resist nor get enough of.

As if on cue, Emma shifted, slowly crossing her legs in a most desirable movement and Shalimar wondered if the psionic was reading her. Not that she thought Emma would do it on purpose, but with the heat Shalimar was now generating it wouldn't be too far fetched to suspect maybe Emma had some idea what was going on behind those feral eyes and under that sweaty skin.

Shalimar let out a sigh, trailing her eyes from calf to thigh and back again taking in every remarkable inch of those silky legs only a few feet away. God, how she wanted her.

And then Emma did it. Pushed her the extra few degrees her body needed to come to a full boil and gently let her leg slowly bounce, slowly and carefully, in a repetitive rhythm which seemed to hypnotize the feral. God, did she have a way with her body.

Emma grinned as if she was secretly enjoying what she was putting the heated feral through and Shalimar wondered if just maybe, she was, as she finally made her move before sinking back into the cushioned chair, the movement causing her skirt to hike a few extra inches up her perfect legs baring more flawless skin to the feral.

It was almost like looking directly at the sun and Shalimar could hardly take another minute. Gulping, she forced her eyes from the majestic beauty and tried to focus her attention back on the chess game, the game Emma seemed to be playing with her becoming one she quickly had to retire from if she hoped to refrain from burning through the sofa right then and there.

Soon enough however, feral desires were stirring anew as Brennan came into her sights.

Perched with his elbow braced against his knee in a black tank top he was more than appealing and she hardly saw the harm in taking in an eyeful of the handsome man, his tightness almost calling her name in combat with Emma's own body. Men like him were made to be appreciated weren't they? He looked like he belonged in a museum, a perfect sculpture to be admired by all on a daily basis. Well, she certainly had no complaints from her end anyway.

He grinned down at the board searching for the psionic's Achilles heel and Shalimar knew physically neither of them bore any that she could see. His expression widened, and she mimicked his actions, scanning over every visible, succulent muscle in his neck, across his broad shoulders, and down his cut arms, the sight doing nothing to lower her raging temperature or fired up loins. How could she possibly cool off with these two both together and so desirable right in front of her?

She watched the elemental's movements closely as he extended a strong arm to make his move, a bead of sweat forming on her steamy forehead. If she didn't know any better she'd swear she was in heat, at least, that's how it felt in her current condition. Either that or the temperature was well over a hundred and climbing as steady as her heart rate.

"Beat that," Brennan challenged, smiling with pride at his movement.

Emma remained silent, puckering her full lips as she searched the board for any satisfactory move which might benefit her.

Shalimar's lust and curiosity got the best of her again and she shifted her gaze back to the feminine side of the table, watching with excitement as Emma brought her thumb up to her mouth, dipping the tip past those rosy lips as she pondered, teasing the feral with the thought of how much she wanted to taste those sweet fingertips herself. Everything she seemed to do was so sexy Shalimar fell deeper under the blanket of lust covering her with every action. And it was already far too hot under there for her to stand.

She wondered why she did this to herself. Why she let herself get this worked up day after day. Why she kept quiet letting her feelings increase with each passing day.

She loved Emma. More than a friend. At first she thought it simple feral attraction. Simple sexual desire brought about by Emma's amazing pheromonal allure, but now she'd realized it was deeper than that. Much deeper. There was love involved and that only made things all that much more difficult.

And what about Brennan? She wanted him. She couldn't deny it. Couldn't deny she found him very attractive, sexy, and likeable. She was drawn to him in her feral way and couldn't push that appetite from her no matter how hard she tried. No, something about him had captured something in her and wasn't letting go, only tightening. Was it love? Yes, in a way it was. But she wasn't sure if it was the same as that love, that connection, she felt with Emma. But it was still there and it wasn't diminishing. He did things she didn't like often but it didn't stop her, didn't keep her from liking him and it didn't look like that was an option anytime soon either.

She'd found herself trapped recently, caught in the no man's land of love. The side she'd stand on still too blurred for her to see through the fog of lust hovering over her heart.

She looked them over, playing their chess game with competitive eyes. It was almost as if they were competing for her, like the winner of the game would claim her heart. But was it really that simple? Could she really choose that easily? Her heart played tug of war between the red and the black on a daily basis. Was it really time to call a sudden death match?

Sure, she could probably have which ever one of them she waned, but was she really ready to say goodbye to the romantic chance with one of them?

Shalimar watched on, a glisten of sweat evident on Brennan's forehead as Emma's strategy was coming into form for her. Shalimar only found it sexier and wished he'd answer her silent prayers and remove his tank top to dab the dampness on his head.

Instead, he just ignored it, not allowing the psionic to see how much she threatened him and surely moved his rook into a new position.

Emma was anything but flustered at his gesture and calmly captured his castle with her knight, placing it in the pile of black pieces which was now nearly equal to the one's the elemental had piled up earlier of her own pieces.

Shalimar drew in another breath, sure this game could go either way and unsure of which way she wanted to play it, forgetting for a moment that it was just a game. Did she root for the red or the black? Would she escape the wasteland she stood confused among? Would it be the king or the queen who would come to her heart's rescue? Who would call the checkmate which would free her from the no man's land she'd imprisoned herself in? Did she even want those gates unlocked yet?

One thing was for sure, she smiled, licking her lips and shifting her gaze from muscles to velvety thighs, the view from no man's land would just have to tide her over until then.

The End…maybe


End file.
